The 8th grade Gods
by maggiestarjump
Summary: Artemis is starting 8th grade and already she hates it! Follow Artemis on her Journey through 8th grade. With cute boys, enemies who's goals are to make her year miserable, cruel teacher, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis is starting 8****th**** grade at Zeus's Academy for Young Gods. Already she hates it. Dealing with an annoying brother, Enemies that want to make her life miserable, cute boys, and more she is on her way to school!**

Chapter 1

"Apollo you are late for school!" yelled Leto. Artemis growled, why did her brother always take such a long time getting ready for school.

she scrolled through her phone's old text messages and looked at the text messages she had got on the first day of school last year.

** Eris2DEATH: Can't wait 4 school 2 start! :D**

Artemis swallowed her tears and glanced up at her phones top

7:00

"Apollo come on were going to be late" I yelled. "I'm right next to you, stop yelling!" I turned and saw Apollo standing next to me. I scowled at him, and sensing my anger he took a step back. "Apollo and Artemis you are already late so stop talking and go to school!" Leto screamed. Without glancing back at Apollo I ran out the door.

Leto was standing there fuming with anger. Apollo and I ran past her to our horse barn. Apollo stopped at one of the stalls. A stunning horse with golden fur, fire for the mane, and most important the golden wings on his back nuzzled Apollo's hand. But, I wasn't going to stop and admire HIS horse! I had my own to worry about! "Moon!" I yelled as the Dappled grey horse stuck her nose out of the stall. Unlike Apollo who bought his horse, I had captured Moon from the Shadow Hills. Just saying the name made me shiver. Moon almost seemed to be glowing in a blue dust, her mane was like a ghost, and was just black wind flowing around her neck. Without another word I brushed her back and then grabbed the beautiful dark blue saddle pad and lifted it up on her back. Next, the black saddle came up, and then the black bridle. I mounted her back and Apollo and I cantered out of the stable. In record Time Leto had packed lunches and grabbed Apollo's golden cloak and my dark blue one. We slung them on, and while I galloped there the forest, Apollo took of soaring threw the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

I galloped threw the forest determined to beat Apollo. A huge log came into view and without a glance Moon soared over it. I barely slowed her to a canter when the grassy field came into view. I looked up to see Apollo not to far behind. I galloped up to the school dismounted and smirked at Apollo. Without a word I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Moon made sure I had all my stuff and took of back to home. Moon would come back to school at 3:30 to get me. Apollo instead of bringing his backpack seeing that Diana, Pandora, and Hestia were coming, summond his backpack and acted like it was nothing, but I could tell how it caused him the pain. I rolled my eyes when Hermes came over. "Apollo whats up duuuuude." I rolles my eyes again. Hermes smile got even bigger when he saw me. "Hey hows you doing you cute tthang!" I almost caught my breath when his eyes quickly trailed my body. Stopping to look at the area between my legs. I took my hand and slapped his as hard as I could. He staggered back and his face began to swell. He dropped his eyes and walked over to Apollo. After Apollo healed him, Apollo came up to me. "I know since you are new to this school that your annoyed since your friend tattled on you, but that was so lowly." With that happy note he walked of to class leaving me standing there. As I walked to the principals office to get my locker pin and # I couldn't stop the flashbacks of last year when I went to Gaea Academy for Girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

I remember the day as if it was yesterday.

"_**Eris," I yelled across the Hallway, "hey whats up!"**_

_**The girls we knew so well called the Queen Bees surrounded Eris and they were chatting away. I was confused, usually Eris and I would ride our horses to school together, but this time I waiting for 30 minutes and gave up riding to school alone. Moon sensed that Phantom wasn't coming and snorted sadly. Phantom was Eris's horse and they were best buds. Phantom had a Jet Black coat and her mane was a deep purple and she glowed like black smoke surrounded her. But here was Eris talking to the girls we hated and despised everyday. The Queen Bees smirked at me, one though to interested in making out with Achilles, who had his hands in her shirt and inside her bra.**_

_**I bumped into them and tried pulling Eris out she smacked my hand away and turned her back to me. I felt heat rising inside me. I leaned in close to hear her speak to them. "She has the hottest brother Apollo and I am tots going to have a lip to lip conversation with him sometime!" She was talking about Apollo, which I shrugged about. She had always had a crush on my brother. Then she surprised me by saying "Artemis has NO sense of style and she has NEVER kissed a boy. Although I've seen her staring at Orion, who is such a jerk. She has the ugliest horse names Moon talk about a stupid name!" I couldn't take it anymore I took my bow got an arrow and shot her she fell down dazed. The principal saw me and the next day I was at home, expelled. **_

I looked around the office I had entered and sat down in the chair. I was determined to make this year MUCH better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I gasped in shock from my position as the actual King of the Gods came out and sat down yep that's right ZEUS!

He grinned at me and said "your locker number is #102 and your pin is 1-3-9" I nodded to afraid to talk. He then said a line that I had knew someone would bring up "If you have any PROBLEMS, you can see me " he said "I don't want this to become anything DANGEROUS" I nodded again. "Go get your stuff and heres your list of classes" He handed me a scroll that glittered a Silver color. I raced out of the office glad to be out. I ran to my locker to get rid of the backpack. I tried to get my pin, not fast enough. "Just say the pin and snap your fingers its faster,' I jerked my head over to see a stunning Goddess with wavy blonde hair and an outfit that was JUST below the dress code. She had a mini skirt that was above her thighs and she has a tank top with a see threw shirt over it (READ: NO). She extended her hand "Aphrodite goddess of Love and Beauty at your service," she said. I shifter my backpack and bow and said "Artemis goddess of the Moon and the Hunt," She glanced at my black hair that when the sun shines on it, it glows a silver. She took in my face, and said "Are you Apollo's sister?" I nodded annoyed I was already pinned that title. I checked my phones clock 7:20. Now time was going EXTRA slow till classes which were staring in an hour. She said "We each have a room inside our lockers," she told me "There is a bedroom, a mini kitchen, and small study room, and a lounge room. I remembered it was a boarding school. "Where do we eat?" she stared at me, "The Cafeteria which you can go to anytime you want" I loved the sound of that. Then she said "I can show you your room if you want!" I nodded, glad to be making friends already. "Just say your pin inside your head and think about seeing me inside." I thought about me and her friends and my pin #. Next thing I knew we were inside my room. The floor had glossed floors, and white walls. Aphrodite told me how I could thing about my walls and floors now before classes. Then she left to her bedroom to "talk to Ares." I sat at my table and thought of a shining silver flooring" It appeared. Then I thought about walls that showed pictures of home and the barns, and one with an image of the school news. After I finished creating my room, I looked at my List of classes and Rules.

**1****st**** class: 8:20: Beautyology**

**2****nd**** class: 8:50: Spellology**

**3****rd**** class: 9:20 : Beastology**

**FREE PERIOD : 10:00**

**4****th**** class: 11:00 : Herology**

**5****th**** class: 11:30 : Shopology**

**FREE PERIOD:12:30**

**6****th**** class: 1:00 : Interestology**

**7****th**** class: 1:30 : Horseology**

**END OF DAY**

I took a deep Breath. "I can do this," I thought! But, I knew I was acting.


	5. Chapter 5

I followed the Map across the school building to find the beautyology room. Although the principle Zeus was scary, he sure knowed a lot about designing! The walls were glistening gold, and the floors were Midnight black with gold stars. There were clear walls every so often with changing views of the different classes. In the horseology box, there were tons of different horses, and I needed to ask mom if Moon could stay there. I finally stumbled into a hot pink room that smelled to the brim with perfume. I can't believe that I had to take a class on _**beauty**_**, **last year it was optional, and every time I passed the room, Eris and I would gag and hold our noses. **ERIS, **That name punched into me as sharp as any knife. How could she do that to me, I was supposed to be her _best friend. _I took a deep breath. I couldn't think about that HERE. I needed to get over it and look to the future. But, as I looked around the room I wanted to go home I was still looking around the room as the teacher came in. I felt a sudden poke in my back, and turned to see a pretty girl with long dark hair. She made a frantic gesture to the seat next to her. Without a second choice I turned and slid into the seat just in time before the teacher could see. I couldn't help but stare at the teacher. She was almost as pretty as the Goddess of love and Beauty, Aphrodite. She smiled at the class which made her even more dazzling. I heard breaths all around me, and turned to see all the guys in the room staring at her. Muttering quietly drew around the room. "She is SEXY_**." **_I turned towards the speaker who was a fit boy with tossled brown hair. A beautiful girl with Long brown hair, a flowing turqous chiton was staring at him oddly. I had seen that look enough to know that I found the next IT COUPLE. As I studied my classmates I soon lost track of time. "-and your homework is to study pages 1-7 in your scroll." I jerked up to see the teacher telling the homework. A bunch of sparkling pink scrolls, floated around the room to set themselves on our desks. I took mine and shoved it deep into my brown bag. I wanted to keep the perfume smell as FARRRR away as possible. I scrolled down my lists to my next classes before break. I had Spellology and Beastology. If those classes were as easy as this one I could get through easily.

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas for more of this story! I don't care whether they are good or bad! I just want reviews :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

With my new boost of confidence I rushed to Spellology. But, before I could get any farther I remembered I forgot to get our summer homework. I quickly chanted a small spell and ended up in my room. I rushed to the bags I had and pulled out the light blue text scroll. Then I made it just in time in a seat next to the same pretty girl with the turquois chiton. Before I could ask her, her name a weird man with classes and carrying lots of books, walked into the room. He had weird greasy hair, and tucked in shirt into pale pants. I reached for my phone to text…. No, I took a deep breath. I was not going to think about her EVERY SINGLE CLASS. Then, surprise surprise, the weird nerd talked to the class.

"**Pass up your summer studies, you were each assigned, and then we will begin our experiments."**

I passed up my "studies" and then our class read sections of the book called:

_**Changing animal to animals**_

_**If a bunny was a rat and made the same sounds, would you still love him? If a rat was a bunny with the same tale would you love him?**_

**Sorry guys, my mom is calling me I'll finish this story ltr I ****PROMISE****!**


End file.
